


100 Ways You Can Love Your Husband HIS Way

by TacoChang



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoChang/pseuds/TacoChang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們是夥伴，而他們的關係如同一段婚姻，不是嗎？所以為什麼不去探索「Steve和Danny」式的用他的方式來愛你的丈夫。對，裡頭肯定會有些爭吵，因為如果你了解任何關於警察或者軍人的事。以及，我不是CBS。</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways You Can Love Your Husband HIS Way

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：我對於Marriage Missions International感到十分地抱歉，因為我百分之百確定在他們的文章《一百種方法用他的方式來愛你的丈夫》中，他們絕對沒有這些想法。原文： .com/100-ways-you-can-love-your-husband-his-way/。但它們實在是太萌了，讓我忍不住腐了起來。我會持續更新直到我寫完全部，所以請享受這趟旅程！
> 
> 譯者注：感謝校正君阿米！

* * *

 

 

**方法一**

好好地跟他溝通。

 

　　「我恨你。」

　　「你才不恨我。」

　　「我的感受我最清楚。」

　　「嗯，你很顯然不知道你是怎麼想的。我只是想試著幫個忙。」

　　「你在幫倒忙。你這麼做只是讓我更加地恨你。」

　　「你一點也不恨我。」

　　「你簡直要氣死人了。」

　　『嘆氣』

　　「你完全不可理喻。」

　　『深呼吸』

　　「你這是自尋死路。」

　　「並沒有。」

　　「我不在乎，因為我恨你。我不會跟著你進去任何看起來無害的倉庫裡，好讓我從我的小腿中取出子彈的殘骸。當你決定單槍匹馬，只帶著一把手槍和幾顆手榴彈就直搗一窩的壞蛋時，打死我也不會離開這輛車子。更甚者，當檀香山警局的全部後援抵達我那輛，非常、非常棒的車後，我絕對、一定地拒絕離我的車子超過一步的距離，因為你從來都不讓我開車……」

　　「你這是無理取鬧。」

　　「我、我這是……我他媽的……你，我的朋友，我罩著你的後背多少次了？」

　　「我不需要後援。」

　　「當然，我一點也不在乎。」

　　「不，你在乎。」

　　「去你的，McGarrett。」

　　『嘆氣』

　　「你現在要去哪裡？」

　　「找我們的嫌疑犯，Danny。他就在那，前面那棟粉色牆壁、黑色百葉窗的屋子裡。

　　「我已經告訴過你，不，不准過去。誰他媽的會把屋子的牆壁漆成粉色的？」

　　「與草坪上的粉鶴挺配的啊。」

　　「你別想過去，McGarrett。」

　　「來嘛，Danny，只有一個傢伙在那棟屋子裡。」

　　「聽起來就像那些著名的遺言。」

　　「拜託？」

　　「為什麼……等等，你剛剛是不是說了『拜託』？」

　　「我是啊。我以為如果我好聲好氣地問我的搭檔，他就會跟我一起去敲前方的門，跟那人畜無害的嫌疑犯來場對質。」

　　「你身上帶了幾顆手榴彈？」

　　「四顆。自從上次過後，我就多帶了一倍的量。」

　　「行、行，混帳。因為如果我不去的話，你就會單槍匹馬，最終會以炸飛你的腦袋為結局，雖然我必須承認這的確有可能增加你的腦容量。而我會被隨之而來的紙上作業給淹沒過去，接著回家吃自己，然後……媽的，我現在真的很恨你。」

　　「不，你才不恨我呢。」

 

* * *

 

 

**方法二**

讓他知道他的重要性。

　　

 

　　「你記得、上次你帶我去一個對於你童年有特殊情感的地方健行時，你的手臂最後骨折了。」

　　Steve呻吟道：「拜託，我的天啊，別提這件事。」

　　「你為什麼覺得這次事情會不一樣？麻煩總是跟著你，McGarrett。」

　　「嗯，」Steve在森林的步道中停了一會兒，沉思地說道：「所以，我應該開始叫你麻煩精嗎？」

　　Danny翻了翻白眼。「好，你知道嗎？在我全身流得滿身大汗、襪子都濕得一蹋糊塗時，這一點也不好笑。」

　　Steve咧嘴笑了起來。「只剩半英哩就到前面的空地了。」

　　他們繼續前進。

　　「所以，這次又是什麼？這塊空地該死地對你有什麼意義？」

　　Steve回憶了起來。Danny喜歡那個表情，因為代表沒有人在接下來的三分半鐘有生命危險。

　　「這裡是我爸教我射擊的地方，當地人和遊客都不會來這。我們有一堆的靶子。在這片只會嚇到鳥兒的空地裡，他教我怎麼保養武器及如何使用它們。」

　　Danny對於此感到小小的驚訝，因為McGarrett通常不怎麼說自己的私事，只會一個人靜靜地想。

　　「我沒有帶我的槍來。」

　　「這不是重點，Danny。啊，它在這。」

　　「那我們來這幹麻？」

　　當他們踏進那片空地時，Steve聳了聳肩。Steve和他爸爸親手做的巨型靶子仍然結構良好地佇立在另一頭，雖然上頭作為靶心的圖紙可能已經爛掉了。Steve穿越空地，摸了其中一個靶子，接著走向Danny所在的位置蹲了下來。他的眼睛盯著草叢，突然間，他從草中撿起了幾樣東西。

　　「你撿了什麼？」Danny在Steve面前蹲著問道。

　　「彈殼，」Steve微笑地答道。「你看，」他不停地往上拋。

　　Danny把他的手掌攤開在Steve的手下方，好讓他把那五枚不同的彈殼放進去。「挺棒的，」Danny說道，一瞬間就知道這些子彈屬於哪些槍枝的。「你和你爸的，對吧？」

　　「當然，」Steve答道：「沒有人知道這地方。」

　　「把手張開，」Danny說道。當他們站起來的時候，他把手伸向Steve。「我肯定你會想要留作紀念的。」

　　在Steve轉頭望向那些靶子前，他低頭凝視著Danny一會兒。「謝謝，」他最終小聲地說道：「你留著吧，Danno。」

　　Danny不解地望著他的夥伴，然後微笑地握著那些彈殼。

　　Steve再次地看向他。「準備好離開了嗎？」

　　Danny點點頭。他握著那些彈殼直到回到家中。

 

 


End file.
